Come away Little Bird
by finock
Summary: Sansa Stark is dreaming of her family but only to find out that it turned into a nightmare when she finds her dead family members before her feet. Rated T for some blood. (Sansa is one of my favorite characters in GoT and I've been wanting to do this piece for a while. Hope you enjoy!)


Lady laid besides my legs, eyes closed, ears tucked in. The warmth of her fur tempted me to fall asleep. But mother's bothered expression flashed before my eyes when I gained enough energy to sit up. My fingers curled into the mattress just before I stood and Lady mirrored my move. Father mocks me and my siblings about our 'shadow' wolves and how our family can't have a decent meal without the flock of direwolves waiting for us. Robb and Arya constantly make jokes about how father secretly wanted a rare direwolf for himself. But I always shook my head at their childish whispers.

"Sansa" The voice was familiar but I couldn't exactly pinpoint the face. But judging from the tardiness of my morning, I was expected at the table. A smile cracked my lips when I imagined my family joining together for a simple meal. Lady watched me curiously while I attempted to dress quickly. Usually my outfit was already planned the day before. My Septa was probably too busy teaching Arya the lessons we learned earlier in the day.

"Sansa!"

"Coming!" I responded when I took a glance at my reflection. The dress wasn't the most elegant from my wardrobe but it would have to do.

I opened the door with Lady at my heels. Guards nodded their heads respectfully followed by a "Good morning, milady". My thin smile responded a comment while I passed various hallways until I finally arrived to the dining room.

"The mighty Queen finally decided to join us?" Arya's annoyed tone slithered across the room.

"Arya! What did we discuss yesterday?" Mother snapped. Arya remained silent while I took my place next to Robb.

"It's alright, mother. We all know that Arya enjoys making my life miserable." I glared to my sister just to catch her sticking her tongue out while crossing her eyes. "She's doing it again!" I turned towards my parents like a seven year old expecting some sort of punishment. I could hear my brothers snicker at my annoyance and Arya's faces. Quick annoyance flared through my body while my siblings giggled at how Arya bothered me so. Didn't they realize that I hated their childish ways? That it wasn't royal to laugh at a person? Of course they didn't. They only cared about making fun of me. I hated it. I hated that my parents always took Arya's side and didn't manage to ever listen to what I had to say. Tired of their laughter, I acted by shutting them out.

"Stop it! I demand you to stop it!" I closed my eyes to block my family but found the room empty once I opened my eyes. Clear.

"Robb? Bran? Mother?" Goosebumps rose through my forearms while I glanced around the vacant room. I reached for Robb's chair to stand but the seat felt moist. My eyes didn't dare to figure out what it was. The reasonable thing was that Arya and Robb pulled yet another practical joke on me. But I still stood slowly from my chair and whistled at Lady to come. Lady wasn't like the rest of my family's direwolves and obeyed all of my instructions on command but she never appeared. Clearly there was something happening but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"This isn't funny anymore" I stated. Actually, it was never funny to begin with but Arya would pick up on the tone of my voice and drop this stupid joke. But everything remained quiet. Almost as if everyone in the castle agreed with this nonsense of a joke. My eyes carefully began to roam across the dining room to find that I had been standing on a pool of blood. A loud scream slipped from my mouth as I backed out from the table. My hand moved over my mouth to help me calm down but the heel of my foot touched something or someone.

The water falling from my eyes made it difficult to see what was right in front of me. A dog figure was laid before me. I blinked rapidly and wiped the tears with my hand and saw my white direwolf now drenched in bright red blood.

"No! Lady, no." I raised Lady as a pup, showed her how to remain still whenever I wanted or how to reject food from strangers. Many could say that Lady was almost like a child to me. A small memory of Jon carrying my white pup flashed before my eyes and remembered the huge smile on my face. One of the reasons why I wanted Lady was because she was the cleanest out of the rest of the pups. I saw a reflection of myself when I saw her white fur. Now that was ruined. All of my memories were shattered by the hands of some unknown figure in my castle.

"Mother!" I gasped for air and kept a hand over my chest while I inhaled deeply. Usually Mother always said the right thing to calm me down. But the only response I got was pure silence. Panic finally struck in the center of my chest and now I was in the point of breaking down. There had to be a reason to this. No one just goes around killing innocent pets. If Lady was killed then who else was this person trying to hurt. Surely they were mad thinking that they could get though my father and older brother. My legs carried enough energy to place one in front of the other and soon I was running. To where? I had no idea but I had to inform someone that there was a killer on the loose.

"Guards!" The pitch of my voice wasn't ideal for a lady but I didn't seem to care at this point. Hallways echoed with the sound of running. I yelled in each direction but found no one responding. I hardly cared if this was only a prank. I would do anything to have Arya pop out of the blue and laugh at my frightened face.

"Answer me!" I yelled through my sobs.

"You already know where we are, Sansa." The voice of my father whispered through the halls. I stopped my tracks and slowly turned my head to see my father, older brother, and mothered soaked with blood. My father and mother both had cuts along their throats while Robb had holes in is chest area. The rhythm of my heart slowed and I felt the earth slip from my feet as I fell to the ground. Not a single scream fell from my lips nor tears were released. Instead I remained on the floor, staring at my dead family members before me.

"Winter is here." I murmured. My vision blurred until there was nothingness.

"My lady?" My eyes slowly opened and found myself in my room. Back in House Lannister.

"Milady? Are you alright? It's midday, the Lord Tyrion sent to see if you're ill." My handmaiden muttered while I remained still on the bed. Water filled my eyes once I realized that my dream was real. The parents I once loved are dead along with my eldest brother. King Joffery made sure that he went into detail of the killings of each family member when he gave the news to me.

"I'm alright." There was no hesitation to my tone. I got used to repeating the sayings, that the words had no meaning behind it anymore.

I slowly placed my feet on the ground and wiped the tears away. A new day had begun and I had to show Joffrey that he had no control over me. That I am strong.


End file.
